Iron Legion
The''' Iron Legion''' is a legion of knights operating in Ashfeld. Overview The Iron Legion was once one of the greatest Legions in Ashfeld. They are actually composed of several legions that have all united under one banner. One of the most revered warriors among the Iron Legion is the warden, and statues with their likeness are mounted in reverence. After years peace, the Legion grew complacent and disorganized with many members deserting without consequence. And when the Viking horde returned, the Iron Legion was overrun. The new Iron Legion was reformed by The Warden to fight against the Blackstone Legion. History The Old Legion There are many legions in Ashfeld. The Iron Legion is considered the greatest among them. The details of their rise is unknown but they would absorb many lesser legions into their ranks including, at one point of time, the Regal Legion. Anyone can see what territory they used to hold simply by looking for a shield with the familiar sword emblem. Fall From Grace When the war against the Vikings and Samurai died down, the Iron Legion entered a state of stagnation. They became increasingly disorganized with members deserting in droves without consequence. When the Vikings began returned to raid, despite being significantly weaker than before the Iron Legion were forced to retreat and abandon the people they swore to protect. This continued until the Blackstone Legion looked to unite Ashfeld under one rule. The Iron Legion held Harrowgate under the command of Stone for as long as they could from viking attacks. When all seemed lost, The Warden was sent to end the conflict, and succeeded in repelling the vikings. This led to Stone and many others joining the Blackstone Legion. The Iron Legion also held the outpost at Ashfeld Moor, until a viking attack, when they abandoned it. The Warden and Stone, who was now a member of the Blackstone Legion, liberated the outpost, but came under attack by the Iron Legion Deserters who abandoned their posts. After tracking the knights to their base amongst nearby ruins, the two Blackstones tried to find out why the Iron Legion had abandoned their posts, only to be met with hostility. The remaining knights made it clear that they opposed Apollyon and the Blackstone Legion, but never said why. The Iron Legion deserters seemed to have the upper hand, until Apollyon herself appeared with the Blackstone Legion. The surviving opposition was either executed or inducted into the Blackstone Legion for their courage in battle. The New Legion inducting rebel Blackstone Legion soldiers into his Iron Legion. ]] Over the course of several years, the shambled remains of the Iron Legion was absorbed into the Blackstone Legion. However, several rebellions arose from within the Blackstones, dissatisfied with their rule. Among the dissenters were Stone, Mercy, and Holden Cross. They sought the first dissenter, The Warden, and together they chose to reform the Iron Legion. As more time passed, more Blackstones defected to the New Iron Legion to oppose their former masters. The New Iron Legion allied with the Dawn Empire and laid siege to the Blackstone Fortress. After the Blackstone collapse, the Iron Legion sent Holden Cross to meet the leaders of the Warborn and the Dawn Empire to discuss how to end The Great War. Notable Members *The Warden - currently the new leader (Lord Warden). *Stone - a commander who held Harrowgate before joining the Blackstone Legion. *Holden Cross - Former second of the Blackstone Legion, now a commander of the Iron Legion *Mercy - Former member of the Blackstone Legion. Quotes "There are many Legions. The Iron Legion is the greatest among them." - The Warden